blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twitter Promotion 2019
Announcements First Twitter campaign: Solmare NTT created an account on this social network in September 2019 entirely dedicated to the promotion and updates about Blood in roses. On the 28th October 2019 , the company organized its first twitter campaign in order to gain more followers. Jay did the first announcement: Jay: << Hello BnR players! It's Jay here with some good news... We'll be holding a Twitter promotion! If we reach a certain number of followers and retweets, all players (even if you don't have a Twitter) will get the following Item(s)! Followers: *Over 300 followers: Dresser x 3 *Over 500 followers: Special Halloween Avatar Retweets: *Over 100 RT: Warehouse x 1 *Over 300 RT: Warehouse x 3 *Over 500 RT: Warehouse x 5 If we reach these goals, everyone will get the Item(s), so make sure to participate if you can! Oh...you don't have a Twitter? We have an official BnR Twitter now, so I'll be waiting in case you ever decide to make one. Oh and also, this promotion ends on October 31st 9 PM (PST), so let's get the Item(s) while we have the chance!Twitter promotion 2019 - Shall We Date Facebook page - retireved 28/10/2019 >> This first round has been a success , here are following the push up notification from the application to warn the items were arrived plus some in game views. Notification for the Halloween twitter promotion.png|Push up notification specially edited to correspond to the Halloween time Rwitter campaign view (1).png Twitter campaign view (2).png Goal cleared (1).png|Goal cleared |link=https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1190191970934652928 Second Twitter campaign It was announced and resumed by Rogan: << Rogan: Hello BnR players! It's Rogan. I want to thank everyone who participated in the Twitter promotion! We already gained over 500 followers within the first 24 hours. As a way of our thanks, we prepared some more Items for all of you if we reach our new goals. Do you remember the "Let's Celebrate His Birthday!" event? We decided to add Avatar Items of Gerard (2nd place), Shiki (3rd place), and Sascha (runner-up). And there's also a Special Photo of me, who won 1st place twice in a row for most popular character on Surveymonkey! The promotion has been extended, so follow and RT for more Items! Followers: Over 300 followers: Dresser x 3 (Achieved!) Over 500 followers: Special Halloween Avatar (Achieved!) Over 1000 followers: Chibi Sascha Item Over 1500 followers: Chibi Gerard Item Over 2000 followers: Chibi Shiki Item Over 3000 followers: Special Photo of Rogan RT: Over 100 RT: Warehouse x 1 (Achieved!) Over 300 RT: Warehouse x 3 (Achieved!) Over 400 RT: Dresser x 1 Over 500 RT: Warehouse x 5 If we reach these goals, everyone will get the Item(s), so make sure to participate if you can! Oh...you don't have a Twitter? We have an official BnR Twitter now, so I'll be waiting in case you ever decide to make one. This promotion ends on November 3, 9 PM (PST), so let's get the Item(s) while we have the chance! >> By popular request , the deadline for this second campaign has been extented due to the holidays and celebrations period it could correspond with depending of the country's players. The final deadline was set on the 20 November 2019. This time the goal of 5000+ followers wasn't reached but by the time this section is edited 500 followers are missing as seen the view used as top. The concerned items were sent without prior warning. Because the 5000+ followers were not reach in time , Rogan's picture has been planned for another event. Solmare didn't mention more about this subject. Note This special event happened on Twitter. It requires the players to own an account on this platform in order to help the number of following , retweet and likes to grow organically , with a base made of real accounts. The more players participate in , the better the rewards are and the better the number of players can be in the future. No specific interaction with the application was required out of the daily tasks the players may do and accepting the rewards. Summary Intro Introduced by Jay. Story(ies) None were created for this event. Gallery When this section is edited , there is no deeper information on when the special picture of Rogan will be out. Once it is confirmed , it will be part of the memories section. Campaign twitter1.png|Stack of chibi (Halloween special avatar) ; charm level 100 Campaign twitter3.png|Chibi Gerard ; charm level 100 Campaign twitter2.png|Chibi Shiki ; charm level 100 Campaign twitter4.png|Chibi Sascha ; charm level 100 Trivia * First apparition of matilda as a tiny Chibi References The different posts about the twitter promotion: *Solmare's general page : 28th October 2019 , 31st October 2019 and 6 November 2019 *Solmare's official twitter: 28 Otcober 2019 , 31 October 2019 , 1st November 2019 , 6th November 2019 Category:Promotion Category:Events Category:Log in Campaign Category:Rank A